lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Faril Scorpian
Faril Scorpian is the son of Maron, and Lucie Scorpian making him a member of House Scorpian through his father, and a member of House Smith through his mother. Faril has two siblings in the form of Evin, and Elize Scorpian of which his sister Elize is a violent young women that has become known for her cruelty and brutal behavior, while his brother Evin attempts to be like Faril and be his fathers son but has struggled to take part in many of the more violent acts commited by House Scorpian. Faril would be married to Leyla Kane of whom he would only be married to shortly too until several months into their marriage she would disapear one night and Faril would faign knowledge of what happened to her. Faril Scorpian has two children of which he has said are bastard children fathered in Forks, but are in fact the children of Leyla Kane of whom he has stashed away in his farm. Faril Scorpian was said by many to have been the true first son of his father Maron as he appears to be the exact same as his cruelish father. Faril Scorpian would as a child become very fond of raising cows, and at first everyone believed he had a love for farming but after Evin secretly visited the farm he discovered the cows massacred, and a blood soaked Faril wandering the fields naked holding a decapitated head of a cow. Following this Faril was a frightening figure in the ranks of House Scorpian as the rumor of his private affairs reached the ears of the House Scorpian vassals and leadership. This also destroyed his relationshop with his brother Evin of whom came to despise his brother Faril for what he deemed to be his inhuman moral compass. The two would constantly battle against eachother and only Evin's superior skills kept Faril from defeating him. Faril would be married to Leyla Kane of whom he would only be married to shortly too until several months into their marriage she would disappear one night and Faril would feign knowledge of what happened to her. Faril would continue to hide Leyla Kane within his personal estate and hiding her away she was the target of extreme violence and sexual sadism with her position only improving while she was pregnant as Faril feared risking the death of his child. Following the departure of his father, brother and sister it was Faril of whom was left to his own devices in the lands of House Scorpian where despite Maron leaving Narose Snow as the Castellan of the House Scorpian lands in a move that angered Faril beyond anything ever had before. History Early History Faril Scorpian was said by many to have been the true first son of his father Maron as he appears to be the exact same as his cruelish father. Discovery Violence Faril Scorpian would as a child become very fond of raising cows, and at first everyone believed he had a love for farming but after Evin secretly visited the farm he discovered the cows massacred, and a blood soaked Faril wandering the fields naked holding a decapitated head of a cow. Infighting Following this Faril was a frightening figure in the ranks of House Scorpian as the rumor of his private affairs reached the ears of the House Scorpian vassals and leadership. This also destroyed his relationshop with his brother Evin of whom came to despise his brother Faril for what he deemed to be his inhuman moral compass. The two would constantly battle against eachother and only Evin's superior skills kept Faril from defeating him. Leyla Kane Faril would be married to Leyla Kane of whom he would only be married to shortly too until several months into their marriage she would disapear one night and Faril would faign knowledge of what happened to her. Hidden Wife Faril would continue to hide Leyla Kane within his personal estate and hiding her away she was the target of extreme violence and sexual sadism with her position only improving while she was pregnant as Faril feared risking the death of his child. emplate:Hidden Invasion of Westbridge - Westian}} Passed Over = 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Passed Over Following the departure of his father, brother and sister it was Faril of whom was left to his own devices in the lands of House Scorpian where despite Maron leaving Narose Snow as the Castellan of the House Scorpian lands in a move that angered Faril beyond anything ever had before. Family Members Maron Scorpian.jpg|Maron Scorpian - Father|link=Maron Scorpian House Scorpian.jpg|Lucie Scorpian - Mother|link=House Scorpian Evin Scorpian New Cover.jpg|Evin Scorpian - Brother|link=Evin Scorpian Relationships Evin Scorpian New Cover.jpg|Evin Scorpian - Family/Enemy|link=Evin Scorpian House Scorpian.jpg|Narose Scorpian - Best Friend|link=Narose Snow Category:House Smith Category:House Scorpian Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal